Fólkvangr
by Lady Narcisse
Summary: AU Humano. Mathias se está muriendo. Él se ha rendido, o eso es lo que cree. Hasta que una persona de su pasado llega para reparar los trozos de su anterior vida. "—Estoy reduciendo casualidades."
1. Prólogo

**Fandom:** Hetalia.  
 **Géneros:** Drama. Humor. Romance.  
 **Advertencias/Parejas:** AU Humano. Palabrotas. Descripciones médicas(?) más adelante. DenNor; SuFin (de fondo).  
 **Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

 **| Prólogo |**

Esta historia es cliché. ¿Primera persona? Sí. ¿Hablando directamente con el lector? Más que sí. ¿Decir que es cliché, pero no hacer nada por evitarlo? Oh, desde luego. Sin embargo, no veía una mejor frase para empezar a contar mi relato. Se supone que la primera línea debe darte una ligera idea sobre el contenido del resto de páginas. Mi vida fue cliché, por lo tanto no podía haber otra abertura.

Me estaba muriendo. Eso también es un cliché. Se estrena todos los años por lo menos una película con la misma temática en el que una persona moribunda, debe aceptar su propia mortalidad y sentirse en paz por ello. Hace tiempo, cuando era una persona sana, adoraba ese tipo de historias. Eran bonitas. La persona era feliz a pesar de todo el dolor. Después, odiaba verlas, odiaba ver a una persona siendo feliz con el hecho de que en breve abandonaría este mundo. No es una aceptación, es una rendición. Le están diciendo al destino que continué con su misión, sin ningún tipo de enfrentamiento. Para ser sincero, sí se enfrentan, pero solo al principio. Después desaparece. Es como si dejar la lucha significase que has alcanzado un plano superior, en el que puedes ver el resto del mundo con más claridad y, por supuesto, la única conclusión a la que llegas es que no importa morir.

Si preguntarán a cualquiera de mis conocidos, te dirían que fui un luchador. Siguiendo todos los clichés del principio, seguí luchando hasta el final. Te contarían que sonreía todos los días, que bromeaba y era la misma persona de antes de la enfermedad. No se rindió, seguirían contándote. Noo fue así. Al igual que cualquier protagonista yo me rendí. Mucho antes, eso sí. No fue bonito ni feliz, ni una revelación divina. Simplemente mantuve los brazos abiertos esperando a que la muerte llegase.

* * *

Sí, narra Dinamarca. Se que suena un poco derrotista y no mucho él mismo, pero en los siguientes capítulos se verá más por qué.

No me gusta escribir en primera persona, pero creo necesario que toda historia de este palo _necesita_ este tipo de narrador.

Los primeros caps son cortos #advertidos.


	2. Capítulo 1

**| Capítulo 1 |**

—No te preocupes, tesoro. Es normal después de una sesión.

Mi nueva enfermera me entregó un cubo de metal. Ella era joven, regordeta y con las mejillas sobresalientes a causa de una enorme sonrisa. Quería decirle que lo sabía, incluso mejor que ella, pero no iba a ser un capullo. Era su trabajo después de todo. Que las nauseas comenzasen antes de lo previsto no fue su culpa. Se acercó para darme una pequeña caricia en la cabeza, y desde luego no podía cabrearme después de eso.

—El tesoro eres tú, Bonnie —dije con dificultad. La bilis subió por mi esófago con rapidez y salió de mi boca, salpicando las paredes del cubo. Era asqueroso. El regusto amargo en la boca, las punzadas que me hacían doblarme un poco sobre el cubo, y por sobretodo el maldito olor. Se solapaba con el típico de hospital. Olor hospital-vomito. Puaj. Agradecí a Bonnie el trapo que me tendió.

—Pasará. Todo se pasa —dijo en un tono dulce mientras me acariciaba la espalda. Así estuvo un rato, yo con la boca y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, buscando esa mano que me relajaba. Aunque fuera la de una casi extraña. Relajado mientras nuevas nauseas me invaden. Apretaba tanto el cubo que mis manos dolían.

Cuando los anti-eméticos hacen efectos, no es como si tu madre te arrullara o alguna chorrada filosófica. Solo empiezan a funcionar. El dolor desaparece y tú agradeces a Odín o a tu Dios de compañía que creará los medicamentos. Dejas que la enfermera se lleve el cubo y recobras la compostura. Te tiras en tu cama y miras a la pared, mientras el olor hospital-vomito sigue en tus fosas nasales. Porque aunque lo intentes, te acompañará siempre. Incluso cuando no está presente. Al menos, piensas, ya no seguirás potando hasta la última papilla.

Una sensación a la que no te acostumbras: estás mal en un momento, y al siguiente parece que estás bien. El equivalente a que después de una sesión intensiva en el gimnasio te den un pastel de chocolate, pero en este caso el gimnasio es un chorro de vomito y el pastel es un día más viviendo con la mierda que te ha tocado. Así que sigue sin haber chorradas filosóficas de por medio.

—Muy fuerte —murmuró. Bajó la intensidad de la luz del cuarto. Se me escapa un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción. —Mejor.

Después de una gran batalla, era momento de descansar. Aunque debo deciros que los vikingos no descansamos. Nos despertamos cada hora, para estar seguros de que seguimos vivos. Así es como pasaba mis noches después de una sesión: entre Midgard y Svartalheim. Después de todo no confiamos en que nadie guarde nuestras espaldas.

Tío, en realidad era un auténtico incordió morirse.

Después de un día entero durmiendo-despierto, me tomé una pequeña ducha. El suave champú que usé para mi hermoso y sedoso cabello era de limón, así que cuando salí del cuarto de baño el hospital ya no olía a hospital-vomito, sino a hospital-limón. Era un cambió agradable. Me sentí un poco mejor por pequeño que fuera. Cuando Bonnie entró en la habitación y me relató el protocolo que debía seguir _por si algo pasaba_ , ese que me sabía de memoria, no me entraron ganas de ser un capullo con ella. Se veía adorable haciendo aspavientos con las manos. Así se lo dije, provocando que sus mejillas se volvieran aún más rojas. Le dí un beso en cada una y me marche del hospital contento, con la bolsa de mudas y champús a hombro. O bueno, lo más contento que yo podía estar. Sobreviví un día más, pero me encontraba horriblemente cansado. Sí, cansado a pesar de haber dormido por demasiado tiempo. Bienvenidos a la historia de mi vida.

Llegué a mi casa después de tediosos minutos esperando el autobús, en la parada justo enfrente del hospital. Pasé de largo de las escaleras, para ir directamente al ascensor que me llevaría al _preciado_ hogar. Un piso pequeño que hacía tiempo podía permitirme de sobra, pero entonces vivía más de la caridad que de otra cosa. Mi habitación era igualmente pequeña, y la cama ya estaba preparada con un montón de mantas y, por supuesto, un cubo cerca. En mi mesita de noche ya estaban colocados el teléfono de emergencia, analgésicos, comida de hace unos cuantos días y agua. Tomé el cuenco cubierto de film y lleno de arroz. Olía fatal. Ni siquiera el hospital-limón lo podía tapar, así que solo bebí unos cuantos sorbos de agua antes de echarme de nuevo.

Arremoline las mantas a mi alrededor. Parecía una especie de fuerte, uno seguro en el que nadie entrará. Suspiré. Un conocido malestar se instauró en la parte superior de mi espalda. Me removí, incomodo, aunque sabía de sobra que con eso no conseguiría nada. Sabía que en minutos, horas o el día entero, podría convertirse en una agonía y no recordaría más que mi nombre. Aún no podía tomar codeína, no hasta que pasarán cuarenta y ocho horas de la sesión.

 _"Duerme, duerme,"_ se repitió mi mente. Entonces, parecía que era lo mejor que podía hacer. La mejor manera de aplacar el daño.

Lo hice por medio día más. Cuando desperté eran las siete de la tarde, y mi estomago aún no se quejaba por el hambre. No era buena señal. Sabía que debía obligarme a comer. Mi cuerpo se sentía débil y pesado; tuve que arrastrarme con cuidado hasta la pequeña cocina-comedor-salón. Las paredes y los muebles eran mi principal punto de apoyo. Ásperos y polvorientos bajo mis palmas. Las extremidades que debían sostenerme se sentían de mantequilla y si me dejaba, estaba seguro de que terminaría en el suelo sin poder levantarme de nuevo.

Mi mente se preguntaba por qué demonios seguía esforzándome. Tenía los brazos abiertos. No debía hacer más que no hacer nada. Y aún así, seguí moviendo hasta la cocina. Porque una cosa era rendirse y otra ser idiota. He sido llamado idiota muchas veces, pero no creo haberlo sido tantas. Así que me obligaría a comer.

Aunque no sirva de nada.

Acallé mis pensamientos al momento que llegué a la cocina. La encimera estaba y de repente, sentí alivio.

Empecé a prepararme algo sencillo y rápido. Me decante por una sopa de sobre que apenas llevaba nada. Sería más agua que otra cosa. Paraba cada poco por si acaso me caía de cabeza al cazo, una mano siempre agarrando con todas mis fuerzas la encimera. Sentía todos mis músculos tensos, hasta los de mi mandíbula. Era incomodo y algo doloroso. La sensación de agarrotamiento no era la mejor del mundo, y así me sentía cuando terminçe y me senté a la mesa a comer. Como si fuera un palo y gelatina. Al mismo tiempo. Doble puaj. Estiré mi brazo izquierdo, después el derecho, y me di pequeños golpes en las piernas. No sirvió de mucho.

—¿Cómo puede el agua saber y oler horrible y llenarme tanto? —pregunté a la cuchara de sopa frente a mi. Arrugué el ceño. —Te odio, sopa.

Al igual que la enfermera, la comida solo hacía su trabajo. Terminé disculpándome con mi comida, mientras me la comía. Era todo un poco patético.

Mi primer día fuera del hospital después de la sesión, terminó conmigo durmiendo. Al igual que todos los anteriores y los que vendrían después.

Podría decir que había algo de luz al final del túnel, pero eso sería mentir. No existían más que un par de vecinos, mi antigua enfermera, Bel, mandando mensajes, y los estados pasivo-agresivos que mi hermano dejaba en su muro de Facebook —me gustaba cotillearlo de vez en cuando—. Esos eran todos los conocidos que te dirían que fui un luchador. Nadie que se enfrentará al monstruo junto a mí —algo que no deseaba que jamás pasará.

Bueno, como ya dije antes, lo más que me quedan son mis vecinos. Parece que aquel día, al siguiente de llegar a casa, iba a recibir algo de compañía. Toda la mañana en la cama, leí un par de revistas de hace un par de años, y salía un rato al umbral de la puerta principal para tomar el aire. Y una vecina se acercó para hablarme. Sí, un día aburrido y solo eran las doce de la mañana. Por otro lado... ¿En realidad se interesaban por mi o era la lástima que acompañaba a toda enfermedad? No recordaba si antes de ello siquiera me saludaban.

—¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Matty?

 _"Como una mierda. Igual que ayer y anteayer. Y posiblemente igual que mañana"._

—Muy bien, señora.

Si no conocías su nombre y aparentaba más de treinta, debías llamarla señora. Yo no conocía su nombre, parecía que tenía más de treinta y, además, vivía frente a mi edificio. Su casa era como el doble de la mía, claro. El colgante de perlas y los anillos de oro era otro factor que gritaba "MUJER RICA". Sí, era toda una señora.

—¿Estás seguro? Ayer tuviste quimio, ¿verdad? —se llevó la huesuda mano al collar de perlas. —Siento decirlo así per-

—Seguro —sonreí aunque no tuviera ganas de ello. Me recargué en el marco de mi puerta, pues volvía a sentir las extremidades de gelatina. El aire fresco que golpeaba en mi rostro no hacía mucho más que removerme los cabellos. —Ayer tuve quimioterapia. Fue como todas. Ah, y conocí a mi nueva enfermera. ¡Todo un encanto!

La señora se río con pomposidad. O eso me pareció. —Seguro que ella opina lo mismo de ti.

Continuamos un poco más, comentando sobre el tiempo, una nueva mudanza al barrio, y por último entré en casa, con un pastel de chocolate y naranja. Me sentí mal porque no fui capaz de recordar su nombre, ni de cuando la veía por la calle ante de todo aquello, pero ella sí de que aquel era mi postre favorito. Lo deje con cuidado sobre la mesita del salón. Apoyé mi mano izquierda para no caerme y hundí el dedo en su masa. Parecía una esponja redonda y naranja. Era perfecto. Impregnaba todo el hogar de un aroma dulzón.

—Mañana le preguntaré como se llama —dije con convicción, antes de suspirar. —Maldita falta de apetito.

El pastel se veía completamente apetecible. La boca se me hacía agua con solo verlo, tocarlo, olerlo. Sin embargo, mi estomago no reaccionaba. Para nada. Mi cerebro decía come, pero mi cuerpo se revolvía en contra de meterle nada. Aquella mañana tuve que meterle galletas y leche a fuerzas.

—Joder —solté un gruñido, y guarde el regalo en el frigorífico.

Estuve pensando en él por toda la mañana. Recordé, además, que antes comía lo que se me antojaba que era carne, más que nada. Me gustaba el dulce, pero no estaba dentro de mi dieta diaria. Eché de menos, no por primera vez en esas horas, los días anteriores a la enfermedad. No solo era la comida, era poder moverme. Pasear a mi perro —que ya no tenía— por el parque, quedarme hasta altas horas de la noche bebiendo en los bares del centro, salir con los pocos amigos que me quedaban o quedaron, tener ganas de poner un mensaje a mi hermano, tontear con alguien que no fuera un empleado de hospital, y más tonterías. Muchas tonterías que, joder, ya no se veían tan tontas.

Comí otro poco de sopa y un par de piezas de frutas. Me tumbe en la cama, sin moverme un ápice. Quedaba tapado bajo las mantas, como otra especie de fuerte, pero uno que no me dejará ver el mundo exterior. Había cogido mi teléfono de la mesita y lo tenía fuertemente apretado en la mano derecha. La mandíbula me dolía de lo tensa que la tenía. Deseaba oler otra vez el hospital-limón, porque aunque fuera hospital me recordaba que había algo más. Aunque fuera una fruta... Dejaba de tener sentido lo que pensaba. Solo quería irme... pero yo no era un idiota.

 _"Estás reduciendo casualidades,"_ me dije.

Cuando no quería, me dormía, y cuando quería, no lo hacía.

Estaba esperando a que la parca llegará a por mi. No me importaba. Qué lo hiciera de una vez, pero no. Era una puta que no quería hacerme caso. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. _"No llames, no llames."_

 _"Te has rendido y lo sabes."_

Quizás así era como debía irme. Después de que me dieran un pastel. Eso me basto para derrumbarme.

 _"Ya lo hiciste hace mucho tiempo. Si te quedarás quieto todo esto acabaría antes."_

No era idiota.

~f~

Me desperté llorando, mi garganta dolía y un pitido martilleaba mis oídos. ¿Qué cojones fue eso? Busqué, busqué, ¿por qué lloraba? Porque dolía como la mierda. ¿El qué? Mi jodido abdomen. Mi puto y jodido abdomen, ¡joder! Tomé una profunda bocanada de aire. Era como si me estuvieran golpeando repetidamente en el mismo sitio. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Con manos temblorosas busqué la codeína. Unas pocas gotas se derramaron y otras tantas cayeron. Cuidadosamente volví a la cama, aunque no dejaba de quejarme a los cuatro vientos. Debían escucharme en la casa de al lado. Pero joder, dolía como el infierno. Seguro que el infierno no duele tanto.

Tardó en hacer efecto, mientras lo cual me revolvía en la cama. Sentí que mis ojos se aguaban, pero por suerte no lloré. Tomé otra gran bocanada de aire. Mis pulmones se expandieron y fue como si todo mi cuerpo lo hicieran junto a ellos, dejando más sitio y aplacando un poco el dolor. Una sensación de tranquilidad se extendía por mis extremidades mientras tomaba bocanada, tras bocanada. No duró mucho mi tranquilidad, porque me dí un golpetazo en la frente. ¡Fui un imbécil! Tendría que haberla tomado nada más levantarme aquella mañana.

 _"Así será más rápido, idiota"._ Meneé la cabeza. Entonces me dí cuenta de que aún tenía el móvil en las manos. Como si no lo hubiera dejado ningún momento en la noche. Miró la pantalla, con el estomago pesando cientos de kilos. Lo enciendo solo para encontrarme con una gran decepción que no creía poder sentir. De nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté algo más descansado que la anterior, pero por lo demás fue casi una copia de la anterior. La diferencia es que no me dieron ningún pastel. No me atrevía a comerlo, y no entendía bien por qué. Se pondría malo si no lo hacía. Además, era una forma de no quedarme más famélico de lo que estaba, ¿qué mejor que meter un montón de grasas al cuerpo de una sola vez? Cada vez que abría el frigorífico lo veía ahí, tan perfecto, y no me atrevía a tocarlo. Cerraba la puerta y volvía a la cama, agarrándome de las paredes y los muebles.

Largas horas mirando la pared, esperando a los débiles dolores en el abdomen y la espalda, algún que otro ademan de vomitar. Síntomas no demasiado graves, para lo que podía llegar a tener, pero que me hacían quedarme en casa. Tampoco es que hiciera amago de lo contrario.

Y entonces, pasó algo que me obligó a salir: un toque en la puerta.


	3. Capítulo 2

**| Capítulo 2 |**

Esperaba encontrarme con la señora rica de ayer. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que era imposible, porque no sabía mi piso, pero lo único que pensé es que podría preguntarle su nombre. Tuve que agarrarme muy bien a las maderas para no caerme de la impresión. Frente a mi se hallaba uno de los fantasmas de mi pasado. O podría serlo, de no ser porque a pesar de ser la misma persona, era completamente diferente. Después de todo, tenía trece años la última vez que le vi.

—¿Emil? —susurré.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco. Ese gesto le hizo parecer demasia—, y le hacía ver mucho más mayor. Era más alto aunque seguía siendo más bajo que yo (y eso me tranquilizó un poco), delgaducho y estirado en lugar de rechoncho, con el gesto serio pero sin la misma adorabilidad que le caracterizaba antes. Vestía como si fuera un punk o algo así y quizás lo era, quién sabía. Rebeldía adolescente, ¿verdad? Lo único que no había cambiado, y eso me tranquilizó más, era el cabello claro; estaba igual de largo y revuelto que siempre.

—Mads.

La irritabilidad impregnaba cada una de las letras de mi nombre. A pesar de ello, sentí que todo mi interior colapsaba en un momento y se me formaba un nudo en la garganta. Así es como me llamaba de pequeño. Así me llamó entonces, dos años más tarde con una voz que no reconocía (¡Solo dos años!). ¿Aún se acordaba? Me fijé en todos los detalles que negaban mis recuerdos, tratando de solaparlos con la imagen que tenía del niño Emil, con una sensación amarga en en el paladar y en el estómago. Quizás estuve mucho tiempo, casi con la boca abierta, porque chasqueó los dedos enfrente de mi. Ya no tenía una expresión seria, si no molesta. La boca ligeramente hacía arriba y el ceño un poco fruncido. Igual qu—.

Una punzada me ladeó hacía la derecha.

—Lo siento, lo siento —digo rápidamente, pasando una mano por mi cabello. Agachó la cabeza casi instintivamente. —¿Qué, qué...? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tomaba aire hasta que sentía mis pulmones llenos de él. Lo necesitaba.

—Eres un imbécil —dijo Emil casi en un escupitajo. Más bien fue una puñalada en mi corazón. Tomar aire, tomar aire... Hundir las uñas en la madera. —Después de abandonarnos, ¿esto es lo primero qué dices? ¿Qué qué hago aquí? Eso te lo tendría que preguntar yo a ti. _¿Qué haces aquí, Mads?_ ¿Este es el agujero en el que te has metido todo este tiempo?

Ahí estaba. Lo esperaba. Desprecio dicho en voz alta, después de tanto tiempo escuchando nada más que lástima. Debía respirar, más que nunca, y quizás respiraba demasiado rápido, por como mi cuerpo se quejaba por ello y mi tronco se contraía, pero eso daba igual. Daba igual. Podría caerme en ese momento, porque daba igual.

 _"Qué no se de cuenta."_

—No te mueras ahora —distinguí que decía, entre el palpitar en mis oídos. Unas manos delicadas sobre mis hombros y el suelo bajo mis rodillas. —Espera que siga gritándote un poco más, al menos.

Debía reírme. En su lugar, me llevé las manos a los ojos y apreté. Mucho. Las palmas duelen bajo mis uñas, el suelo estaba demasiado frío, el sufrimiento de mi cuerpo, las manos empezaron a acariciar mis hombros, pero no importaba.

 _"Qué no se de cuenta, qué no se de cuenta... respira."_

—A-aire... a-ai—

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo Emil.

Fueron las primeras palabras suyas dichas con algo parecido a lástima. Y eso me hizo, por fin, reírme mientras trataba de no ahogarme.

Tardé en calmarme menos de lo que esperaba. El niñ— Emil era bastante bueno en ello. Dejó de tocarme y solo me hablaba de que necesitaba respirar, de que él estaba ahí. Tiempo estuvo hasta que por fin sus dichos llegaron a mi y, poco a poco, dejé que sus brazos me rodearan casi con miedo. A él me refería. Yo quería que se acercará más, pero al mismo tiempo no (ya no cabía en mis brazos, ya no podía subirle en mi hombro, ¿qué había pasado?). Emil se encontraba unos centímetros separado. Consolándome, pero no demasiado. Suficiente para que se pasará aquel ataque. No lo suficiente para mi ánimo.

Estábamos en la cocina, Emil acomodado en unos de los pequeños taburetes. Me había tomado la codeína y él no había dicho nada, más preocupado en el trozo de pastel frente a él. Lo miraba muy fijamente. Cuando era pequeño hacía eso: el tenedor en la mano y con gesto de concentración. Como si mágicamente se le fuera a aparecer en la boca.

Por mi parte me encontraba como una mierda. La codeína aún tardaría en hacer efecto, así que debía aguantarme los quejidos de dolor. Le daba la espalda al niño, para que no se fijará en mis expresiones por si acaso ponía alguna. Él siempre decía que era muy expresivo y cuando era aún más enano, con siete años o así, pedía que le pusiera caras raras. Y él se reía. Decía que cuando fuera mayor quería ser como yo, y él... Tragó saliva. El cuerpo no era lo único que me dolía. Me rasqué los ojos con la manga del pijama.

—Mads —susurró. No había amabilidad en su tono. —Esto no significa nada.

Me obligué a decir las siguientes palabras: —Lo sé.

Diría que fueron los minutos más largos de mi vida, de no ser por lo que acababa de pasar y por la primera vez que me dijeron a la cara que duraría solo por cinco años. Igualmente fueron muy largos, yo esperando la sensación de calma después de una dosis y él... no sé que esperaba, y quizás no querría saberlo. También deseaba morirme. Entonces, más que nunca, me pareció un deseo cobarde pero más que apetecible. Cualquier cosa antes de encarar lo que imaginaba que iba a decirme. Y yo no tenía una imaginación tan extensa como hacía años. Sería peor.

No, lo peor era saber que me merecía todo y más.

La cuchara en mi mano se hundía contra mi palma. A pesar del dolor, no paraba. Era mejor que centrarme en el otro. Y quizás si me quedaba así siempre, no diría nada. Si yo no hablaba, él tampoco se atrevería. _"Debe hacerlo. Para algo ha venido."_ Exacto. No solo para un par de gritos. No solo para consolar a un chico cansado y estúpido. El aire entraba de manera atropellada en mis pulmones, pero al menos era suficiente.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —preguntó, y era como si no pudiera creerse qué les hubiera hecho algo así. Como si pensará que nunca debería hacerse esa pregunta. Y tendría toda la razón. —¿Por qué nos dejaste?

 _"Porque erais- sois lo más-"._

—Necesitaba un cambio de aires —. Para mi suerte, la mentira a medias se escapó con facilidad. Apreté mi abdomen y cerré los ojos, tragando saliva. Una punzada que no tardaría en pasar. —Ya sabes. Demasiado ni-.

—Si necesitabas un cambio de aires, ¿por qué no lo dijiste? ¿Y por qué te has puesto así al verme? —preguntó con más firmeza.

Le miré por el rabillo del ojo. El trozo de pastel estaba casi intacto, excepto por el tenedor que le acababan de clavar. Emil aún tenía su cara de concentración.

—Resaca —contesté la primera tontería que se me vino a la cabeza. —Me pasa con la resaca.

—He tenido resaca y eso no es lo que te pasa, idiota.

No pude evitar mi siguiente contestación. Algo en mi se encendió en esos momentos: —¿No eres muy joven para saber lo qué es eso? —pregunté girando levemente el rostro. ¡Ouch! Me giré demasiado rápido, pero me volví a la misma velocidad. No me vio, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué te importa? —espetó.

Una oleada fría inundo todo mi cuerpo, de arriba a abajo, y estuvo a punto de dejarme de nuevo sin respiración. Espiré con tranquilidad, mis manos no abandonando la zona que no dejaba de quejarse cada vez más. Sobretodo cuando la frialdad fue sustituida por algo más cálido, pero no más placentero.

—Cierto. De-de... —dije en un susurro y tragué saliva. —De acuerdo. Estoy con la gri-

—¿Sabes qué? Da igual. He venido para saber por qué te fuiste. Nada más.

Escuché la silla chirriar. Una señal de que debía enfrentarle cara a cara. Al girarme, apoyé bien mis manos en la encimera con una temperatura baja que contrastaba con la de mis palmas. No muy buena señal. ¿Acaso mi cuerpo se había puesto de acuerdo para colapsar en esos momentos? Cuando miré a los ojos de adolescente, antes niño, supe que no fue solo mi cuerpo.

—Estoy... —. _"Así no es cómo debes empezar"._ —Estaba cansado. De ti y de- pero no sabía como decíroslo. Era mejor... —. El rostro de Emil se iba contorsionando en una mueca de dolor. La máscara antes colocada tan bien sobre su blanca piel, poseía unas grietas que yo acababa de abrir en pocos segundos. —Era mejor marcharme sin decir nada que aguantar los gritos de tu hermano.

¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de que no había emoción en mi historia? ¿Por qué no percibía lo mucho que me costó decirlo? Eran fáciles de decir, más difíciles de asentarse en mi cerebro. Salían antes de que yo mismo pudiera aceptarlas. Y eran perfectas para minimizar daños, pero no para evitar todo lo que me gustaría. Emil se levantó de golpe y sus ojos se veían con brillo tan cerca de los míos. Aún tenía que agachar la mirada para verlos.

El mundo titilo hacía la izquierda, y parpadeé.

—¿Qué tipo de reacción fue esa al ver alguien de quién te has cansado? Nunca te cansaste de mi, Mads —susurró, aún con firmeza impregnando los vocables, pero le conocía demasiado bien. Le conocí demasiado bien. Iba a durar muy poco.

 _"No, nunca lo hice. Es todo lo contrario"._

—Eras un crío molesto y consentido —aparté la mirada

—Mads —. Ahí estaba: el tono quebradizo.

¡Joder! Y encima también...

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada — _"Todo. Me pasa todo, Emil. En primer lugar: odia escucharte... así"._ Mordí mi labio inferior. —No hay nada más que explicar.

De repente, giré el rostro y vi lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Sus enclenques brazos me tiraban hacía atrás. Desprevenido me doble sobre mi mismo, al tiempo que la voz de Emil penetraba en mis oídos. —¿¡Nada que explicar!? ¡Na-nada que explicar! —gritó entre sollozos, entrecortadamente. _"No, por favor, quiero escuchar el desprecio. Es mejor que esto."_ —¡Por dos años hemos pensando Lukas y yo que estab-! ¡Y te encuentras viviendo a dos horas de nuestra antigua casa! ¡Cu-cuando tú mismo dijiste...! Dijiste que no nos abandonarías —. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a mi camiseta de pijama. Estaba frente a él, completamente, a su misma altura.

Gruñí, porque no sabía que más hacer para ocultar el gemido salir de mis labios. —Os ahorré todo esto. Es lo que quería evitar.

—¿Re-realmente te cansaste de mi? ¿Eso es todo? ¡No hay-! —las exclamaciones bajaron hasta convertirse un susurro casi inaudible, su cabeza agachada. Notaba el temblor de sus manos contra mi cuerpo. —¿No hay nada más? ¿Un pasatiempo del qué te cansaste?

 _"Ódiame, maldita sea. No quiero esto"._ —Lu- Él tenía razón.

Fue lo que necesito para soltarme de golpe y correr, sin mirar hacía atrás. Aunque no veía sus ojos grandes, tan grandes como antes, sabía que seguía llorando y lloraría. Temblarían como en las noches de tormenta, pero yo no estaría allí para consolarle. Y quizás con mis palabras, el desprecio que quería sentir hacía mí podría, por fin, sentirlo sin ninguna restricción.

 _"No se ha dado cuenta"._ La codeína escogió ese momento para calmar mi cuerpo. Ya no colapsaba.

~f~

Durante las primeras semanas de mi segunda vida, una de las cosas que me hacía levantarme todas las mañanas era pensar que al menos me quedaba el alcohol. Hasta que me lo quitaron. Sabía que no era la persona más inteligente del mundo, pero debería haberme imaginado que pasaría. Aún así, no lo hice. Y sufrí bastante. Era incapaz de ahogar mis penas en cerveza.

¿Qué me quedaba entonces? ¿Qué hacía las personas enfermas después de algo así? ¿Afrontarlo lo mejor qué podían?

Mientras pensaba en ello, otras imágenes venían a mi mente. Emil y su aspecto punk, Emil enredándose con esos vestidos tan horribles. El mismo que parecía odiarme, pero que se quedó conmigo durante mi ataque y que rompió a llorar por culpa de mi enorme bocaza. No, por culpa de no haberme escondido mejor. ¿Cómo me habría encontrado? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le hice llorar de esa manera? Esto no era lo que quería.

Cuando les abandoné, quería que no sufrieran. Era eso, ¿verdad? Me había salido el tiro por la culata.

—Esto es una auténtica mierda, _Mads_ —me dije a mi mismo, observando la botella estrujada entre mis manos.

No había abandonado la cocina. Emil se marchó y yo me quedé esperando el efecto completo del medicamento, hasta que me levanté bruscamente y busqué. No entendía que estaba buscando hasta que me di cuenta de que, en efecto, no podía beber. Ninguna lata, ninguna botella. Nada. La más mínima gota podía afectar a mi delicado sistema. Pensé en comerme todo el pastel hasta atragantarme con él, pero también me afectaría demasiado dulce en una sola comida. ¿Sería lo mejor? Así moriría de una vez. Aunque morir atragantado no se antojaba muy apetecible.

El sonido de la botella contrayéndose más en si misma inundo toda la sala, acompañando a mi respiración pesada.

Quería beber y olvidar la expresión de Emil. Lo dolido que estaba por mis mentiras. Yo aún le importaba, y mucho. Antes, cuando aún ni tenía la edad legal para comprar una cajetilla de tabaco, saber que tenía a alguien al que le importará tanto me hubiera parecido una bendición. Tuve la dicha de conseguirlo. Demasiado bien, por lo que aún podía ver.

 _"Respira, respira"._

El día que les abandoné fue un trece de Enero. Hacía muchísimo frío aunque estuviera puesta la calefacción, y entré en la habitación de Emil para asegurarme de que la manta estaba bien colocada. Trece años y aún una tez infantil. Me dije en ese momento, mientras acomodaba su manta hasta el mentón, que no quería que creciera nunca. Después me di cuenta de que nunca le vería crecer. Una de las tantas cosas que creí mal.

Igual que creía que estaría solo con mis pensamientos y mis ansias de un coma etílico. El teléfono en mi bolsillo comenzó a sonar, el mismo que el día anterior miré como un idiota. Dos mensajes, de otros dos fantasmas de mi pasado.

— Lu-. ¿Qué cojones? —susurré quedamente. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al leer los números pertenecientes al nombre que ni siquiera me atrevía a pensar.

 _"¿Dónde lo ha conseguido? Este no lo conoce, no lo conoce nadie. ¿Cómo?"_

Si no lo cogía, si ni siquiera lo veía, no importaría.

 _[+XXXXXX] Enviado 13:03_

 _Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Ahora mismo._

Solté un gemido involuntario que acompañó al resto de ruidos en la pequeña estancia. Escondí la cabeza entre mis manos.

* * *

Edite un poco mejor el cap 1. A veces se me escapan faltas ortográficas, así que me disculpo de antemano.

*Mads es la forma corta de Mathias en danés. ¿A QUÉ ES ADORABLE? ASDF ya.

Gracias por los favs y el follow~3.


	4. Capítulo 3

**| Capítulo 3 |**

Conocí a Lukas Bondevik cuando ambos teníamos dieciséis años. El primer día de clase nos informaron de que acababa de mudarse de Noruega a Dinamarca. Desde entonces supe que Lukas era completamente diferente a mi: callado, serio, y sin una sola pizca de humor—aparente. Me arrepiento de decir que únicamente le presté atención porque era, bueno, atractivo. Tan bonito como una chica, decía, sin llegar a confundirlo con una. Lo que más me llamaba la atención de su rostro eran sus ojos. Muy grandes, sí, pero tan inexpresivos y bonitos como el resto de su persona. Podía pasarme clases enteras mirando esos ojos. Y ahí se acababa mi fascinación por él. No me preguntaba por qué era así, si alguna vez sonreía, cómo sería su vida. Me interesé en Lukas por su aspecto. Dirán que muchas historias de amor empiezan así, pero no me gustaba pensar que la nuestra también.

Quizás si lo hubiera sabido, Lukas no se habría fijado en mí. Quizás podría haber evitado casualidades incluso antes de que existieran.

Cuando era joven no pensaba así. Nadie piensa que se va a morir y, como ya dije, me encantaban ese tipo de historias trágicas. No imaginaba que Lukas tuviera que cargar conmigo. Solo estaba feliz porque después de meses de atontamiento en clases, un pequeño comentario mío le hizo sonreír. Resaltó sus ojos y todos sus rasgos bajo la luz de la pantalla. Enseguida apartó la mirada, y mi fascinación por el chico aumentó. Fue una broma durante una sesión de cine en la que nos encontramos por casualidades de la vida. Otra casualidad quiso que se sentará cerca de mí. Acabe llorando porque la última casualidad que, entonces no lo sabía, nos unió durante una película dramática.

Después de salir del cine se quejó diciéndome que no debía interrumpir, pero ya estaba hecho. Yo había bromeado y él me había enseñado un desconocido lado suyo.

—Era para aligerar un poco el ambiente —dije encogiéndome de hombros. El chico me fulminó con la mirada. —Además, es de los que llaman tragicomedia o algo así, ¿no? Seguía a la película.

—Habría seguido con o sin tu comentario.

—Qué gruñón. ¡Encima que te he hecho sonreír!

Mis mejillas dolían de lo mucho que estiré mis labios. Era muy gracioso para mí haber conseguido reacción del estoico chico y, sobretodo, ver que podía ser aún más atractivo de lo que era. Si solo sonriera un poco más. Sí, nuestro primer encuentro fuera de clases resultó ser corto y solo un poquito romántico. Traté de sacarle conversación sin mucho éxito, hasta que salió casi corriendo al darse cuenta de la hora, diciendo que debía recoger a su hermano pequeño de un sitio. Eso me llamó mucho la atención. ¿Era un hermano mayor? No pude preguntarle, porque ya se encontraba al otro lado de la calle.

 _"Guapo, responsable y atlético. Uf"._

Una historia de amor para recordar por siglos, ¿verdad? Nada como que la sonrisa de un compañero de clase te produzca una erección. Metafórica, claro.

Al día siguiente hablé con Lukas durante todas las clases. Y durante las clases del día siguiente y del siguiente. Era un imbécil: creía que ya eramos los mejores amigos solo por pasar una tarde juntos en el cine y cruzar un par de miradas. Sin embargo, Lukas no me ignoraba. Un par de sarcasmos por aquí y por allá, decía con exasperación que era bastante pesado, pero contestaba a mis dudas de la clase y a veces me dirigía un par de monosílabos. No es que tuviéramos charlas filosóficas que cambiaron nuestras vidas y la visión que teníamos del mundo. Muchas veces eran simples bromas con las que trataba de sacarle otra sonrisa. Fracasaba casi siempre, claro. En fin, eramos un par de adolescentes hablando de cosas de adolescentes. Uno era idiota y al otro no parecía importarle tanto como decía.

Me gustaría volver a esos años y pensar en Lukas como algo más que una cara bonita, como alguien más que el chico-atractivo-que-me-hace-caso. Quería experimentar todo lo que tuvimos mucho antes de que pasará, con tiempo suficiente para saborearlo.

Algo que no hice entonces.

—Te quiero —dije un día cualquiera, antes de llevarme el trozo de pizza a la boca.

Su rostro era la perfecta máscara de indiferencia. Era nuestra primera "cita", pero sabía que por perfectamente amoldada que fuera, él no era por completo indiferente al mundo. En primera, porque notaba cada vez que se exasperaba conmigo. En segunda, por la foto de su hermano que llevaba en el bolsillo.

De acuerdo, me estoy yendo por las ramas. Lo importante aquí es que le dije esas dos palabritas, esas dos fatídicas palabras, de la forma más mundana posible. Y con tan poco tiempo como para que resultaran realmente sinceras. Pensándolo mejor, sí le quería entonces, pero como quieres a tu "celebrity crush": de lejos, sin preocuparte realmente por la persona en el interior, y solo viendo aquello que él deseaba que el mundo contemplará. Quería a su imagen pública, al chico guapo de clase que me soportaba, al que miraba de lejos en el recreo e imaginaba cómo sabrían sus labios.

Era la segunda vez que estábamos solos, la primera vez que pasábamos _tanto_ tiempo con el otro como única compañía. Y le dije "te quiero".

Dios, como desearía haberlas dicho con conciencia de lo que realmente significaban. De lo que realmente nos harían a ambos.

—Se lo estás diciendo a la pizza, ¿verdad? —dijo en completa seriedad. Él ya había terminado de comer, un libro abierto en la mesa encima de una servilleta de tela. Tan inteligente se veía, tan adorable con su bufanda y el pelo cayéndole en el rostro. En esos momentos me convencí de que era suficiente para querer a alguien.

Me reí con ganas antes de contestar: —¡No! ¿Y tú me llamas denso? Te lo decía a ti.

Años más tarde me confesaría que le dolió. Qué pensaba que le estaba gastando una mala broma, porque alguien como yo no podía querer a alguien como él.

 _"No, Lukas, solo fui idiota."_

—Muy bien —se encogió de hombros y continuó leyendo.

Yo solo pude pensar que deseaba tomarle de las mejillas, apartar los mechones de sus ojos, y plantarle un beso en los labios. Llevármelo a la cama y acabar con el "amor" que sentía.

Fue una semana después, un mes después de vernos en el cine. La primera vez que sentía algo más que "calentón" por él, aunque con lo idiota que era y seguiría siendo, no entendí el sentimiento que me inundo. Mi estomago lleno de cuchillos que se clavaban a las paredes y las arrancaban hacía dentro, mientras no podía dejar de mirarle, más de lo que ya lo hacía. No de la misma forma que todas esas veces, imaginando que le arrastraba al callejón más cercano, si no _fascinado._

Un niño se encontraba entre sus brazos. Este se agarraba al cuello del mayor con los suyos, ligeramente temblorosos. Podía ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y no solo por el frío, si no por un llanto contenido. Lukas movía los labios y su propio cuerpo, sus brazos firmemente seguros y envolviendo al pequeño contra su pecho. El niño sonrió solo un poco y Lukas le correspondió, la sonrisa más amplia y cálida que le vi hasta entonces, inundando hasta su clara y limpia mirada. Mi estomago se recompuso, pero mi corazón se paró, como si acabará de ver la octava maravilla del mundo.

 _"Él no es tan indiferente, tenía razón",_ pensé, y aunque deseaba sonreír por la imagen tan tierna que acababa de contemplar, estaba demasiado confundido como para hacerlo.

Aquel día permanecía tan callado que hasta él lo notó, y me pregunto qué rayos me pasaba. Ni siquiera pude responderle bien. Tenía esa imagen en mi retina. Cada vez que le contemplaba pensaba en esa sonrisa plasmada ahí, tan perfecta. Las ganas de besarle tendrían que haber aumentado, pero en su lugar deseaba haber ido a saludar a su hermanito. Ser participe de aquella perfecta estampa.

—Estoy bien, Lukas —respondí y aunque no dijo nada, tampoco se quejó de mi en todo el día.

~f~

—Estoy perfectamente. Exhilado incluso —dije contra sus labios. Aunque no podía verle, supe que estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Esa palabra no existe —murmuró y su aliento chocó contra el mío. Su calidez produjo sensaciones muy agradables, tan agradables que todo mi cuerpo se sentía arder. Aunque yo no me atrevía a mover un solo músculo, era Lukas quien me abrazaba con sus manos recorriendo mi espalda. Por fin lo tenía dónde quería, pero prefería "dejarme" hacer y escuchar sus palabras. —Al final tendré que comprar ese diccionario.

Solté una pequeña risa, aunque me arrepentí, pues dejé de tocar los suyos con los míos. Solo unos segundos que aproveché para contemplar su rostro, pálido bajo la suave luz de la lámpara de mi habitación.

Si les parece muy apresurado, es porque lo fue. Eramos adolescentes idiotas, no hay mucho que decir. En lugar de conocer nuestras almas, preferíamos explorar nuestros propios cuerpos. Lo que me sorprendió bastante del noruego, aunque no puedo decir que me quejase mucho, ni entonces ni más adelante, siendo sincero. Quizás no fueron los primeros besos llenos de amor que prometía Hollywood, pero no estuvieron mal. Al menos, le conocía mucho mejor y sentía algo más que cuando le dije "te quiero".

Un poco triste.

—Lukas —canturreé, me escurrí un poco en la cama y bajo las sábanas para poder apoyar la cabeza bajo su barbilla. —¿Qué se siente besar a alguien cómo yo?

—Horrible.

—Oh, venga.

Suspiró, una de sus manos se enredó en mi cabello. —Como besar a un perro: lleno de dientes y babas.

Viniendo de él era todo un cumplido. Le dí un beso en el cuello y sentí como se estremecía a mi lado, aunque ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Era una de mis metas en la vida: escuchar los gemidos de mi compañero de pupitre. Aún no habíamos ido más allá de unos toques más calientes de los necesarios y besos apresurados, pero ya deseaba quedarme con un "pedacito" de él. Si entienden lo que quiero decir.

—Besarte es como comerte una tableta de chocolate negro. O un regaliz —conteste con simpleza.

Lukas dudó por unos segundos. —No se exactamente cómo... cómo debería tomarme eso.

—Bien, muy bie—

Antes de poder terminar, el rubio por el que estaba más que loco, me tomó del cuello de la camisa para robarme un beso. Lamió suavemente mis labios y solté un gemido. Juraría que Lukas sonrió antes de profundizar el beso. No me quejé en absoluto.

Rápidamente incluimos al uno en la vida del otro, y en breve hasta nuestros encuentros se convirtieron en rutina. Durante las clases era como siempre, en el recreo estaba con mi grupo de amigos y él... aún no sabía dónde iba, pero no estaba conmigo. Cada dos tardes, Lukas pasaba casi todo el día en mi casa. Hacíamos ejercicios, hablábamos de tonterías, bromas y lo que acababa de pasar en clase, nada muy sustancial, y al final nos quedábamos una hora, por lo menos, "vagueando" en mi cama. Hasta que debía marcharse a recoger a su hermano.

Eran días sencillos que no deseaba complicarme. No deseaba pensar cómo se me volvía a parar el corazón al pensar en él con su hermano, o cómo adoraba escucharle leer en voz alta y quería que nunca parase, o ese sentido del humor tan negro que me gustaba. Tampoco quería pensar cuándo se le escapaba algo más profundo de lo normal, pequeñas crisis existenciales de esa edad, o cómo a veces parecía que iba a decirme algo más pero se controlaba. Estaba feliz parloteando, estudiando, tocando, bebiendo, y todo lo que las películas te dicen que los adolescentes hacen. ¿Por qué antes de tenerle me convencía de que realmente le quería y entonces negaba o ignoraba todas las señales? ¿Por qué no me atrevía a hacerlo por completo, para poder explorar su persona como realmente se merecía? Sinceramente, es algo que me rondaría la mente por años.

Supones que una actitud tan estúpida no puede durar por tanto tiempo. Me subestimas demasiado, porque sí lo logré. Incluso aquel día. Un día del que todavía me arrepiento.

Lukas estaba más pálido de lo normal, su rostro chupado, como si llevará días sin comer (¿Y por qué no me había fijado antes?) y esos ojos de los que me había "enamorado", más fríos que de costumbre, puro hielo que se clavaba en mí. Y en la barbilla, escondido y temeroso, podía verse el principio de un moratón. Llevaba bufanda, pero era difícil esconderlo en mi casa, cuando yo era un completo insensible que se atreve a quitarle la ropa a su amigo aún cuando este te decía que no.

—Lukas, hace frío, quítate esto, anda —y la bufanda cayó en la cama, revelando el secreto.

—Te dije que no —refunfuñó colocando de nuevo la prenda en su lugar, bien anudada y pomposa alrededor de su cuello.

Yo estaba completamente atónito. Incluso mi mandíbula pendía ligeramente de mi rostro, en una mueca cómica que no iba nada con la situación. Mi mente estaba en blanco y no sabía que decir. Así que lo único que pude hacer fue capturar sus labios con los míos, y entre lamidas y dientes, dije: —Nunca dijimos que eramos exclusivos, pero, joder, tendrías que habérmelo dicho.

No pensé en otra cosa. Iba a dolerme la cabeza y el alma, y prefería pensar en él con otra persona. Lo escondía porque estaba avergonzado, porque aún no sabíamos lo que eramos y no estaba claro el tema de la fidelidad. Así que por mi estaba bien, pensé. Estaba más que bien.

* * *

 _Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Ahora mismo._

Esas ocho palabras no me habían dejado en paz durante todo el día. Ni esas palabras ni las de Emil, ni el rostro lloroso de este.

Me encontraba como una auténtica alma en pena navegando por mi hogar. No había sido capaz siquiera de pensar en su nombre, pero aún así había repasado todo lo que hicimos hasta hacía dos años. Las imágenes volaban por mi cabeza sin poder evitarlo. Dicen que tu vida pasa ante tus ojos antes de morir. ¿Era entonces eso? ¿Estaba muriéndome definitivamente y por eso la despedida? ¿Su mensaje había vencido dónde la enfermedad aún no podía?

El corazón me latía muy deprisa cerca del oído. —No seas... no seas tú mismo —me reprendí después de lo que parecieron horas en cuasi silencio en la cocina pequeña y gris. Blanca hace tiempo, pero muy sucia por mi descuido. Gruñí contra mis manos, aún sujetando la cabeza.

—Él no tiene mi número. No es él —. Lo susurré con extremo cuidado, porque sabía que no era verdad. Su número, al igual que _todo_ , estaba grabado a fuego en mi memoria. Sería imposible. Aún así, agarré mi móvil y lo volví a leer. Casi al instante, el móvil cayó sobre la mesita de la cocina. Con Emil en ella se había visto aún más pequeña, pero entonces era gigantesca.

Mierda, él me había puesto un mensaje. No podía ser verdad. Mis ojos vagaban desde el móvil hacía el suelo, pero aquel no era mi móvil y aquel no era mi suelo. Igual que era imposible que él me hubiera puesto un mensaje.

Hablar, ¿de qué? ¿De cuánto me odiaba? No iba a detenerle. De hecho, con lo que acababa de pasar con Emil, deseaba que fuera eso. No quería verle llorar, no a él... Él nunca lloraba. Emil era un llorón, bueno, lo era de pequeño. Entonces no sabía si lo era o no. Solo sabía que le había hecho llorar con mis actos. Yo no habría hecho eso tampoco, no el yo de hace dos años; Emil entonces mostraba sus lágrimas cuando se enredaba en su vestido y se caía, o un examen le salía especialmente mal...

Por fin reaccione dentro de la sala de cine: tuve ganas de darle una paliza al personaje en la pantalla. Por imbécil, por hacer lo que hizo, por haber cambiado y no ser quién decía ser. No, no era cambio. Era una maldita mentira. Una maldita mentira.

 _Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Ahora mismo._

Resultaba muy parecida ambas sensaciones: el amor y la culpabilidad. Ambas te comían por dentro, hasta no dejar nada de ti, pero de alguna extraña forma te arrastrabas y rogabas por más. Y dolía, aunque entonces no sabía si eran ellas o que realmente el medicamento no había hecho efecto. O se le había pasado, porque me merecía los dolores de la enfermedad y mucho más. No esperaba ver a la pantalla iluminarse.

 _[+XXXXXX] Enviado 13:33_

 _Nunca te creí un cobarde._

—Creíste mal.

* * *

 **Xumboo:** Muchas gracias por el review, corazón. Me alegro que te guste mi forma de narrar (con lo insegura que soy(?)). También me rompe el corazón escribir a Ice llorando, bebé '. Sorry, porque Lukas aún no ha "aparecido" oficialmente en la historia 8(

Se que la trama no ha avanzado nada, pero quería poner "flashbacks" y bueno, no voy a quitarme de escribir la historia de amor de estos dos (aunque sea en fragmentos).

Gracias a todos aquellos que siguen leyendo esta historia(L). _**Y**_ ¡Siento mucho la tardanza! Examenes y esas cosas.


End file.
